The present invention relates to medical devices. More particularly, this invention relates to medical devices that include graphical user interfaces.
The design of graphical user interfaces for use with medical devices is a challenging undertaking, as many needs must be met within strict design parameters as well as safety parameters. For instance, with multi-channel infusion pumps, existing user interfaces often have insufficient indicators to the user to visually indicate which channel is delivering what medication. Further, too often the user is presented with an overwhelming amount of information, impeding the interaction between the user and the user interface. Conversely, the opposite condition of having too little information presented to the user is often present in these existing user interfaces.
Modern medical devices, including medical pumps, can be complicated and time-consuming for caregivers to program. Medical facilities struggle to provide appropriate caregiver staffing levels and training while holding down the cost of medical care. Human errors in pump programming and other medication errors can have adverse or even deadly consequences for the patient. The need for an improved graphical interface is critical to maintain efficiency of patient care and to reduce potential clinical errors and thereby improve patient safety. The changing demographics of the clinician population has made current devices difficult to use and prone to causing errors, for example, nurses now tend to be older and there are fewer of them to take care of patients. Device interfaces that increase input efficiency and take into account the physical needs of the user, such as decreased visual acuity, are critical to improve clinician accuracy, patient safety and therapy.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a medical device with a screen saver mode, with multiple display options presented based on any number of operating conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a medical device with an area sensitive scrollbar for cycling up and down through lists of selectable information at various speeds.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a medical device with a dual function clear and cancel button.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a medical device with a display that alternates between far and near views that provide the appropriate information to the clinician for monitoring and programming while allowing for minimal patient disruption and power consumption.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a medical device with a display screen that is large enough to display an image of the patient, a complete infusion order, or a drug container label for verification purposes.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.